


Moving Out

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, LET ME TELL YOU, i felt my soul ascend, it's tagged as both platonic and romantic because it can be read as either, when i got this request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy needs help moving her things, and asks Pantherlily for help.





	Moving Out

Hefting the large box, Pantherlily carted it to the waiting SE vehicle outside Lucy’s apartment. With a grunt of effort, he carefully placed it within the large bed. Thankfully, it was the last of the book boxes that he had to deal with, and they’d already successfully moved most of the rest of Lucy’s things to the vehicle.

“Thank you so much for your help, Lily!” Lucy thanked him, yet again, as he hoisted the final boxes (marked Clothes) into the vehicle beside the others. “Seriously, I owe you one for this.”

He smiled down at his guildmate. “It’s quite alright, Lucy. I’m always happy to help out a friend. Although I am wondering why you asked me to help you move, over your teammates.”

Lucy’s face abruptly fell. “Because if I asked them, half of my stuff would be destroyed, and the other half would have been strewn across several districts by now.”

Sweat ran down the side of Pantherlily’s face. He didn’t want to think badly on his friends and fellow guildmates, but the truth was that Lucy was probably correct in her assessment. Her team was certainly a rambunctious group.

Shaking off thoughts of her teammates, the smile returned to Lucy’s face several fold. “So again, really, thank you so much for helping. Let me treat you to dinner sometime, okay? It’s the least I could do.”

More than a little flattered, Pantherlily nodded. “Sure thing. That sounds great, Lucy.”

If anything, her smile grew even brighter.


End file.
